


Three Times Fraser Came Prepared

by Arwyn



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwyn/pseuds/Arwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of barely-related drabbles about Fraser and his sex toys. Including his favorite, Ray Kowalski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Fraser Came Prepared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/gifts).



> I hit random on [Oh Joy Sex Toy!](http://www.ohjoysextoy.com/), and wrote about what I found. For why, blame Wag.

“What’s in the paper bag, Fraser? Too small for what usually comes in those, I mean, uh, not that I’d--”

“It’s, ah, a collection of rare, pocket-sized books, printed from the 1920s through the early 1960s. My grandparents, of course, never could bear to discard any printed material, even if it wasn’t suited for circulation. There was one time, haha, they --”

Ray tuned Fraser out, ignoring his sly grabbyhands, and opened the bag.

“Comic books?” He flipped through the few pages. “ _ Sex _ comics?”

Fraser snatched the book and bag back, while Ray tried to keep the laughter down. “They’re historical.”

 

*****

 

“Fraser, what the hell is this?”

Ray twirled the plastic… thing around his finger, fumbling and nearly dropping it.

“Hmm?” Fraser poked his head around Ray’s bedroom door, hands full of books. “Really, Ray, do we need two copies of The Joy of Cooking?”

“You take that back, Fraser. Turn around three times and apologize to Irma. You have in your blasphemous hands a second edition and the sixth, which are… just… they’re very different okay, put ‘em both in the box. But meanwhile, what about this thing?”

“What thing -- oh. Ah. Perhaps a practical demonstration is what’s called for…”

 

*****

 

“Holy shit holy shit holy -- FUCK -- FRASER -- God it’s too -- fuuuuUUUUUUUU--NNNNG!”

Ray shoved Ben’s hands away as he flopped back on the bed. Ben flicked the switch to off, then crinkled his eyebrows. He sighed, and set the tool aside. He’d have to clean it -- and himself, and Ray, and the sheets, and, oh dear, the blankets as well -- before they could properly fall asleep.

But first he needed to check on Ray, whose chest was still heaving in a way leaving Ben torn between alarm and a certain unbecoming amount of smugness.

“See, Ray? It’s not just for ‘girls’.”

**Author's Note:**

> In order, the three drabbles cover: erotic comics (Tijuana bibles), Aneros prostate stimulator, and a Hitachi Magic Wand.


End file.
